A Picnic For Two
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: Short story: Big Mac wants to do somthing special for Cheerilee for Hearts and Hooves Day but doesn't know what to do


Big Mac was working on the farm one morning, his mind on a normal day would be thinking about taking care of the trees but not today he was thinking of something- or more specifically somepony else.

"It's been two years since Cheerilee and I started goin' out" Big Mac thought to himself he started to remember that day when the Cutie Mark Crusaders made that love potion or more specifically love poison, he was so mad a them for making it but also happy because he always liked Cheerilee but never knew how to tell her. Now that they are together he wanted to do something special for her, so he decided to ask found her on the west orchard bucking apple started to walk up to her and she must have saw him because she stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Howdy Big Mac, what's up?" Applejack asked.

"I just wanted to ask you a question" he answered her.

"What's that?" .

"What should I get Cheerilee for Hearts and Hooves Day?".

"I think flowers would be the best choice".

"Flowers?".

"Eyeeup" Applejack answered.

"Okay, I'll go in to town and get some, thanks Aj" Big Mac said happily.

"Your welcome Big Mac" she said to him as he walked away and she returned to her work.

Big Mac was in town and he started to head to the flower stand when he heard somepony say his name, "Hey Big Mac, what are you doing in town?" he turned his head and saw Rainbow Dash flying towards him.

"Just gettin' some flowers for Cheerilee" he answered.

"I think she'll like that" she said to him.

"Thanks Rainbow, are you and Soarin doin' anything for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Big Mac asked.

"I don't know yet but I really hope so, well I'll see you later Big Mac" she said as she flew away.

Big Mac countinued to the flower stand, when he got there he started to look at the different kinds of flowers.

"I wonder what kind Cheerilee would like" thought Big Mac looking at the flowers but he still could not pick some.

"May I help you?" a voice asked.

Big Mac jumped at the question and he looked up and saw Rose the owner of the stand.

"Oh hi Rose, I was just wonderin' if you could help me pick some flowers" he said to her. "Of course, who are they for?".

"Cheerilee, for Hearts and Hooves Day".

"Oh okay, are you just asking her to be your special somepony?".

"No, we have been together for two years".

"Then I would suggest roses, red roses to be exact". she told him.

"Okay, I'll take a dozen red roses" he said to her.

Rose gave him the roses and Big Mac gave her the bits and with a quick thanks he started to head back home.

Once he got home he headed in to the kitchen where he saw Applejack and Apple Bloom making what looked to be a picnic basket.

"What are you two gals doing?" he asked them.

"Well we thought since you wanted to do someting for Miss Cheerilee, we would give you some help" Apple Bloom answered happily.

"Thanks" Big Mac told them. The three ponies finished making the picnic Big Mac put the flowers in the basket and he picked it up.

"Thanks for your help" Big Mac said with the basket in his mouth.

"What did you say?" Apple Bloom asked.

Big Mac set the basket on the ground and said "I said thanks for your help".

"Oh okay" Apple Bloom replied.

"Well I think you should be goin' to see Cheerilee before Hearts and Hooves Day is over" Applejack told him.

"Okay, I see you girls later" Big Mac said to the two as he picked up the basket and headed out the door.

Big Mac was headed towards the schoolhouse, it was after school but Cheerilee usually stayed a little while after to clean off the board or organize the books. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Just a minute" he heard her voice come from inside, the door then opened and she stepped out and said "Hello Big Mac, what are you doing here?".

Big Mac set the basket on the ground and said "I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a picnic with me".

"A picnic sounds lovely, thank you Big Mac" "Cheerilee said to him "Let me just finish up and I will be ready to go".

"Okay" he replied.

Cheerilee went back inside finish what she was doing she came back outside and locked the door.

"Okay, I'm ready to go" she said to Big Mac. The two ponies headed off to Ponyville Park to have their picnic.

When they got there Big Mac opened the basket and took out a blanket and set on the ground, he then took out the food and set it out. He had the flowers by the side of the basket so Cheerilee wouldn't see them.

"The weather's perfect for a picnic" Cheerilee said to Big Mac.

"Eeyep" Big Mac agreed, then he bent down, picked up the roses and walked over to Cheerilee, when she saw them she let out a little gasp.

"Oh Big Mac, flowers thank you so much!" she exclaimed happily and she gave him a little hug.

"Your welcome" he said to her, then they enjoyed their picnic, after a little while of chatting and eating they were done.

"That was delicious" Cheerilee said to Big Mac.

"Thank Applejack and Apple Bloom for the picnic it was their idea" he told her.

"Well I'll have to remeber that" Cheerilee said to him "I am glad you asked me to join you on this picnic, it was really nice".

"I'm happy that your my special somepony" Big Mac told her.

"I'm happy about that too" she agreed, the two ponies then stood up and packed up the basket again and were getting ready to head home.

Big Mac walked Cheerilee back home and stood outside her door.

"I had a great time with you today" Big Mac said to her.

"So did I" Cheerilee replied. The two ponies stood there for a couple moments in silence until Cheerilee said "Big Mac"

"What?" he asked.

Cheerilee then leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you" she told him.

"I love you too my shmoopy-doo" he said to her. The two kissed again and then they said good night to each other and Big Mac started to head home.

"I am so happy I have her" he thought to himself "Now I can't even imagine life without her".


End file.
